


[Podfic of] A Lion Among Ladies by Netgirl_y2k

by originally reads (originally)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> A Baratheon woman was a doe, a Lannister woman was a lioness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Lion Among Ladies by Netgirl_y2k

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lion Among Ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452128) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



[Download MP3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/73%20%5bA%20Song%20of%20Ice%20and%20Fire%5d%20A%20Lion%20Among%20Ladies.mp3) | Duration: 00:08:01

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Thanks to Netgirl_y2k for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
